Coup de foudre pour le dragon
by ShanaRoseRead
Summary: Quand Luxus tombe le masque pendant quelques instants. Premier OS, sans prétention


_Ceci est mon premier One Shot. J'espère que Luxus n'est pas trop OOC, en tout cas, ça me plaisait bien de le voir comme ça pour une fois._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, sauf Kaly, qui est à moi._

* * *

Le soleil régnait sur Magnolia. Une grande fête foraine s'était installée en ville et les rues grouillaient de monde. Lorsque Luxus parvint finalement à la guilde, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il n'aimait pas tellement être mêlé à la foule et partit s'asseoir à un bout du bar. Mirajane lui fit un grand sourire en guise de bonjour et lui servit sa commande. Mais tandis qu'il sirotait son verre, elle s'accouda sur le comptoir face à lui et le regarda intensément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore me demander, soupira le blond, comprenant parfaitement la manœuvre de la barmaid.

- De t'occuper de Kaly aujourd'hui. Avec le beau temps, les offres de mission se sont multipliées et presque tout le monde est parti.

- Tu peux t'en charger, que je sache.

- Elle t'a expressément demander.

Il grogna et replongea dans son verre. Décidément, les filles, peu importe leur âge, avaient décidé de lui pourrir la vie. Soudain, une petite masse sauta sur le tabouret à sa gauche et il ne fut pas surpris de rencontrer un immense sourire.

- Lux ! Je voudrais bien aller à la fête foraine, ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?

La gamine, âgée de six tout au plus, le fixa de son regard ambré et jouait avec ses doigts. Le Dragon Slayer jeta un œil à Mirajane qui servait une grenadine à l'enfant et comprit qu'il n'avait visiblement pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait devoir s'occuper de Kaly pour la journée. Il marmonna quelques phrases comme « je ne suis pas une baby-sitter » ou encore « comptais être tranquille aujourd'hui » avant de se lever en faisant grincer son tabouret sur le sol. La gamine le regarda faire, attendant l'autorisation pour le suivre. Sans même lui lancer un regard, il posa une main sur son épaisse chevelure noire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, la faisant doucement rire. Il s'éloignait déjà et elle sauta de son siège pour le rattraper. Avant de franchir les portes, elle se retourna et fit un signe de la main à Mirajane, un large sourire aux lèvres. La blanche rigola en les voyant partir tous les deux. Même si Luxus se montrait toujours froid et distant, il s'était attaché à cette gamine, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais et Mira trouva cela touchant.

De leur côté, le blond et la gamine tentaient de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Kaly avait agrippé le pantalon de Luxus, de peur de le perdre et lui jouait des coudes pour se faufiler dans une ruelle. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux lorsqu'ils purent enfin respirer convenablement.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Chez moi pour le moment. Il y a trop de monde à la fête foraine, ça va être soulant. On ira plus tard, quand ce sera désempli.

Son appartement était situé de l'autre côté de la place et il leur fallait encore traverser le plus gros de la marée humaine. Le blond attrapa Kaly et l'installa sur ses épaules. S'il revenait à la guilde et avouait à Mira qu'il avait paumé la gamine dans la foule, il se ferait sûrement tuer, alors autant ne pas prendre de risques. Elle posa une de ses mains sur sa tignasse blonde et de l'autre, elle brandit son poing, l'air déterminé.

- Allez Luxus, en avant, tu peux le faire !

Il grogna, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, préférant ne pas être vulgaire face à la petite et se jeta de nouveau dans la cohorte.

Une fois arrivés à destination, ils soupirèrent une fois de plus de soulagement et se laissèrent aller contre le mur de l'entrée. Luxus jeta un coup d'oeil à Kaly. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle n'aimait pas spécialement non plus être dans une foule compacte, en dehors de la guilde. D'ailleurs, c'était là qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps, assise à une table à l'écart, jouant avec Lily, coloriant quelques dessins ou feuilletant un livre qu'elle avait déniché à la bibliothèque avec l'aide de Levy. Parfois, Roméo venait la chercher et ils disparaissaient dans le parc, pour revenir, plusieurs heures plus tard, le pantalon déchiré, les cheveux ébouriffés et de la poussière plein les vêtements.

Tandis qu'il cherchait dans le frigo de quoi désaltérer la petite sans la rendre ivre, il put voir une tête brune se placer devant lui et fouillait dans le réfrigérateur, tout naturellement. Quand il releva les yeux, il remarqua d'un air blasé qu'une autre Kaly avait les bras chargés de divers pots et qu'une troisième avait entreprit de faire l'inventaire de son placard à saladiers pour en sortir ce qui lui convenait. La Magie de dédoublement. La petite Kaly avait la possibilité de se multiplier à volonté, de même que ses membres, comme en témoignaient les quatre bras de la première -et véritable- Kaly afin de transporter les ingrédients qu'elle avait sorti du frigo.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Tu comptes me dévaliser ?

- Je vais nous faire des cookies ! Lisanna m'a montré la recette l'autre fois.

Les trois gamines posèrent leur fardeau sur le plan de travail et ne firent plus qu'une pour réaliser la recette. En premier lieu, Luxus la surveillait simplement du coin de l'oeil, assis sur un tabouret et feuilletant un magazine. Puis, sous l'insistance de la petite, il prit part à la cuisine. Il se sentit ridicule, de la farine plein les mains, les doigts malaxant la pâte encore visqueuse et collante.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Lux. Il paraît que c'est meilleur si on mélange à la main et non à la spatule.

Il la foudroya du regard, mais ne dit mot. Il détestait ce surnom et rabrouait violemment tous ceux qui osaient prononcer ce genre de diminutifs. Cependant, lorsqu'il sortait de la bouche de Kaly, il prenait un autre sens, une autre signification. Pas de moquerie, pas de rabaissement. Juste un profond lien, une amitié partagée, et un respect inébranlable. Luxus le savait, Kaly le portait en haute estime et ce, depuis leur rencontre. La guilde ne savait rien de cette gamine. Le maître l'avait trouvée au retour des grands jeux magiques, attendant patiemment devant les portes de Fairy Tail. Elle n'avait ni famille, ni biens. Rien qu'elle, dans sa petite robe bleu ciel et ses chaussures blanches. Sans doute des parents dépassés qui l'avaient abandonnée devant la première guilde de magie qu'ils avaient trouvé afin de se débarrasser de ce qu'ils ne savaient pas gérer. Tout le monde avait cru que cet abandon avait bouleversé la petite. Mais lorsque le maître voulut en savoir plus à propos de sa famille, elle le fixa d'un regard doré si sérieux pour son âge qu'il en fut troublé et lui répondit après quelques instants.

- C'est Fairy Tail ma famille !

Et elle brandit son bras gauche sur lequel sa marque était apposée. Tout le monde s'était rapidement attaché à la gamine, la considérant comme une fille, une petite-soeur, ou encore une amie à part entière. Luxus avait bien remarqué que Kaly possédait déjà son caractère, et ressemblait beaucoup à Erza ou Mirajane au même âge. Cependant, elle semblait plus calme et solitaire et s'était rapidement liée d'amitié avec Levy, Lisanna, Gajeel ou encore Luxus. Lorsqu'elle discutait avec les deux Dragons Slayers, ses yeux pétillaient et une profonde admiration se lisait sur son visage. Quand le regard froid du blond se posait sur la fillette, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'adoucir, et d'être attendri par cet immense sourire enfantin et ses grands yeux d'ambre.

- Lux, tu penses que la pâte est bonne maintenant ?

Il baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il était en train de malaxer depuis plusieurs minutes et aquiesça. Ensemble, ils réalisèrent les boules de pâte qu'ils déposèrent sur une plaque et mirent au four. Pendant la cuisson, ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon et bientôt, les rires de Kaly envahirent l'appartement et un grand sourire illuminait le visage de Luxus. Ces petits moments de bonheur en dehors de la guilde lui faisaient du bien et le ressourçaient. La fillette était pour lui comme un soleil, une petite part de bonne humeur et de chaleur, qui le regardait et l'aimait pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Car à son âge, elle n'avait pas conscience des actes passés du blond ou de sa place au sein de la guilde. Elle, avec sa candeur et son innocence enfantine, aimait les membres de sa nouvelle famille tout naturellement, en prenant en compte uniquement ce qu'elle voyait. Et ce qu'elle voyait en Luxus lui plaisait énormément.

- Lux, quand je serai grande, tu te marieras avec moi ?

Cette demande plus que surprenante laissa le blond sans voix. C'était bien la première fois que le Dragon Slayer de la foudre était autant pris au dépourvu. Kaly avait ce mérite : elle parvenait toujours à l'étonner. Elle était à la fois naïve -comme tout enfant de son âge- et pourtant lucide lorsqu'elle abordait certains sujets. S'il ne la regardait pas, Luxus avait parfois l'impression de discuter avec une personne de son âge, mature et sérieuse.

- Je sais bien que ça va prendre du temps, mais je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Luxus Drear. Alors, je voudrais bien me marier avec toi plus tard. T'en dis quoi ? Tu veux bien ?

Luxus se redressa sur le canapé. Il était rare que la gamine l'appelât par son nom complet et non par son surnom. Il fixa la fillette, la couva du regard, et lui sourit. D'un sourire tendre, affectueux, sincère, comme il en donnait si peu. Il posa sa grande main sur la chevelure noire de Kaly.

- Je t'attendrai autant qu'il le faudra, ma belle. Tu es la seule pour qui j'en suis capable.

Il déposa délicatement un baiser sur son petit front et au même instant, la sonnerie du four retentit, annonçant la fin de la cuisson des cookies. Kaly lui rendit son sourire et sauta du canapé pour suivre l'odeur alléchante du chocolat.

Après avoir laissé les petits gâteaux refroidir, ils en dévorèrent la plupart, accompagnés d'un grand verre de lait. En la regardant engloutir ses pâtisseries avec autant de gourmandise, Luxus pensa aux autres Dragons Slayers. Tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés possédaient un Exceed, mais dorénavant, il n'avait plus rien à leur envier. Lui, il avait Kaly et sa présence à ses côtés lui réchauffait le cœur.

En fin d'après-midi, ils prirent la route de la fête foraine. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la guilde, ils étaient épuisé. Heureux, mais éreintés. Mirajane eut un sourire tendre en les voyant s'écraser sur le comptoir du bar. Kaly trouva tout de même le courage de se lever pour aller prendre Lily dans ses bras quand il rentra avec Gajeel. Luxus sourit en la regardant rire avec l'Exceed noir et son maitre. Mirajane lui lança un regard en coin et lui glissa :

- Si tu veux, demain, Levy pourra s'en occuper. Tu seras tranquille comme ça.

Le blond leva les yeux vers elle et grogna.

- Non.

La barmaid haussa un sourcil, surprise du refus de son ami. Intérieurement, elle riait doucement face à l'attachement du froid dragon de foudre.

- J'ai promis de l'emmener faire du poney demain. Après tout, je ne peux rien refuser à ma future fiancée.

Il se tourna vers la gamine, qui le fixait de ses yeux ambrés. Kaly était sa chance de se racheter. Elle était devenue la lumière de cette guilde, sa raison de se lever le matin, et en la voyant sourire de la sorte, il se dit qu'il ne laisserait pas son soleil éclairer un autre que lui.


End file.
